Naruto Time Slip
by supremebandit
Summary: Naruto tries to fix the past, but ends up back in the wrong future. i do not own Naruto. this fiction was inspired by a fiction i cannot find.
1. Chapter 1

**For starters, I wanna say I am sorry, for I am now stuck on yet a different laptop, which is worse than every other laptop I have ever used… my sister decided to get a miniature thing that she could flip around and use as a touch pad… and the damn thing is so tiny I have to scrunch up, I now know how Mr. Incredible feels at his desk… I would have knocked the midget of a boss through the wall sooner than him for that alone…**

**But anyway, I had this idea from when I read a story about Naruto going back in time, but instead of him being the jinchuriki, a random orphan girl was, and Hiruzen was the one who sacrificed himself, while Minato and Kushina raised Naruto, except Naruto was a spoiled little brat, who wanted to date Hinata because of her family name.**

**I have no idea who wrote the story, and I can't find it again, but this idea spawned from that story, so, any similarities there are, I got them from whoever wrote the other story.**

**And if anyone happens to find the story and gives me a heads up, will give the author full credit in a author note, as well as give a shout out to whoever finds the story.**

**Enjoy.**

**=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=Konoha, five years after the fourth war=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

Naruto was somewhat in good spirits, he had been approved by the Hyuga elders as a suitable shinobi to wed Hinata to.

Sasuke even came back three years ago, after being confronted three more times after the war.

Naruto also has retrieved his inheritance from both of his parents, which included every known seal note from Uzugakure, along with his father's own notes, as well as the money both his parents had, which included the money from the before mentioned village that was recovered.

Naruto had actually got forced by all four the girls from the Konoha twelve, to buy himself new clothes, which made him, feel like a giant doll.

Naruto now wore black anbu style pants, along with an orange long sleeved shirt, a green flak jacket, and his red sage coat, and black sandals, while he kept his headband how he had it from returning with Juriya.

So all in all, he could go nowhere but down, which is where he was going.

Naruto had stopped off for some ramen, and in his ramen, was a still frozen fishcake, which was slightly yellow, and a bit discolored, which caused the red to smear at three spots around the spiral, which he slightly admitted, made it look like a sharingan, a yellow and red sharingan, but a sharingan none the less.

Naruto was interrupted from his musings when the anbu interrupted his meal, telling him to head to the tower.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=said location=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Upon entering and seeing everyone there a little glum, he began to rush to the Hokage office, where he found the two living elders, Sasuke, and a dead Tsunade leaning against the front of her desk, who looked like she got hit by a chakra drill.

A wound which looked very similar to a rasengan wound.

Naruto stared at the four people in the room, only to notice Sasuke holding the Hokage hat, and looking at him in disappointment.

"Naruto, how could you do this to our beloved Hokage?"

Naruto looked shocked.

"What do you mean teme? You know I wouldn't do something like that to ba-chan!."

Sasuke smirked at Naruto as the elders looked down, Sasuke's eyes flashed slitted yellow for a second before returning to their original black.

Naruto stood there in shock, recognizing those eyes, but before Naruto could do anything, four anbu, all of whom didn't appear to enjoy it, grabbed and restrained him. Koharu explained.

"It is no secret that the council was talking about how you couldn't be Hokage due to you unusual position."

Homura elaborated at the boy's confused look.

"You are the sole possessor of eight of the nine biju, and Konoha and Kumo's relations with the other three major villages are becoming strained, ours more so than theirs. People have been coming to our village more than the other four, but Kumo has not had much of a decrease in missions, but they have still lost clients to us."

Koharu sighed as she spoke up again.

"Iwa, Suna, and Kiri, all are getting less and less clients, if you become Hokage, more clients will flock to us, and that means less clients will request aid from the other villages, causing them to try to eliminate us to stop their own economic decline."

Sasuke smiled 'sadly' at Naruto.

"And in order to protect this village from the clutches of war once again, and as punishment for murdering the Godaime Hokage, I sentence you, Naruto Uzumaki, to the Konoha, max security prison."

Naruto widened his eyes in shock and anger. Sasuke smiled at Naruto.

"This is your punishment instead of death, because of all the feats you have accomplished in the fourth war."

Naruto gritted his teeth in rage.

"I should have realized there was something wrong with you. You were weaker than you should have been. I should not have defeated you as easily as I did in all of our spars."

Naruto was suddenly covered in a gold chakra cloak as chakra claws grabbed the anbu, and hurled them into Sasuke and the elders, before he blasted a hole in the wall, and throwing himself out of the tower with Hiraishin.

Sasuke yelling for the blonde's head.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=with Naruto=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Naruto didn't know what he would need, so he packed everything.

He was currently within his home, not his little apartment, but the house he had obtained from his father and mother when he got his inheritance, nothing was in it besides furniture to begin with, but he with the help of Hinata had decorated to their liking.

Naruto had just grabbed up and sealed everything of importance to him as well as all of his seals, seal notes, and seal inheritance.

He didn't want Orochimaru to get anything from him.

He had no clue how Orochimaru managed to take Sasuke's body, but he did, and now he ruled Konoha, and made him a criminal.

He couldn't get help here, but he had completed an old seal that Uzugakure seal masters were working on.

He would get help from the past.

Naruto started running from his home as he sensed people coming, and activated his personal hiraishin seal.

Naruto stood still as seals formed over his body, similar to how a cursed mark would cover someone when they used the first stage, and his body took on a yellow glow, as his molecules began to move at estrange speeds.

What everyone saw when they made it to Naruto's house, was a yellow shinobi, who appeared in constant movement, with black seals similar to the hiraishin of the Yondaime.

But what shocked them is when the person moved, he became a flash.

Kakashi, the reluctant leader of the search and capture team of Naruto watched in awe with his sharingan eye as Naruto appeared to become a yellow flash and move at speeds only the hiraishin could match, as he rushed around them and straight out the gate of Konaha before anyone could react.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=clearing in the forests, miles away from Konoha=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Naruto had used a quarter of his chakra to get this far away, and he knew he had at least a few hours to pull off the seal.

Naruto had made five clones that spread around him as they all began to form the strangely pentagram shaped seal around him, with him in the center.

The seal he was making would usually require six people, but since he had so much chakra, as well as shadow clones, he would be able to pull it off.

He had no idea why this seal was barely used; he also pondered how simple it really was.

As his clones finished the seal, and all six of them began to activate it, he caught a glimpse of the Konoha team that was sent to retrieve him, but they were too late to stop him.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=randomly into the past=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Naruto appeared in the middle of the pentagram as his clones kept the time portal open.

Naruto knew he had a time limit here, the seal took him to the past, but that was it, in order to send him back, he would have to cancel the seal while he was still in the pentagram.

So, with that in mind, he gathered enough sage chakra to locate his target.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=a little ways off in a Konoha training field=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Hiruzen Sarutobi was watching his three students as they did personal training.

Jariya was once again failing to stack up to Orochimaru, Tsunade was teasing Jariya over his crush on her, and Orochimaru was proving why he was a once in a generation prodigy.

Hiruzen sensed someone enter his sensing area, though they felt calm, they also felt urgent, rushed almost.

So leaving his team to their free time he gave them, he decided to go see what was wrong with; who he assumed was a frantic anbu.

As Hiruzen made it to the source of chakra, he found a frantic young man in a jounin flack jacket, panting as if he ran a good distance to meet him here.

Naruto knew he had to warn Hiruzen, but he had to do it right, and not get caught, with his power being cut in fifths, as well as after using his perfect hiraishin before splitting his chakra, he knew he couldn't waste time.

So as Hiruzen entered the field, he wasted no time in explaining the situation.

"Hiruzen Sarutobi, I am from the future, I came back using a seal of the Uzumaki clan of Uzugakure."

Hiruzen began to be suspicious, but he knew very well the sealing skills of the Uzumaki clan, having met Mito Uzumaki, so he kept an open mind about this.

Naruto continued, heedless of his response.

"Time is of the essence, I used the kage-bunshin in place of other ninja for the seal, and I have no clue how long it will last before the seal absorbs all their chakra."

Hiruzen took minute note of how the boy was becoming younger by the minute.

"What is happening to you? It's as if your body is de-aging."

Naruto looked at himself, and noticed as well.

"Must be a side effect, the seal that brought me here is fixing my age so I am as old as I am in this time."

Hiruzen looked curious.

"And how old are you in this time?"

Naruto actually began to sweat at that.

"Actually, I'm not even born yet, so if I take too long, then I will just disappear, but I must first warn you."

Hiruzen noticed how serious the young man was, and figured if the boy was on a time limit, he would hear him out and decide whether or not to follow through with this warning or not, so he nodded.

"Your student Orochimaru, if he goes down the path of darkness, if he becomes evil, he will destroy the will of fire, he will use forbidden jutsu, as well as kill Tsunade, and forcefully take over Konoha. Orochimaru must be shown the light, or be killed. Following my warning is your choice. I have said all I can. I know he has yet to commit such acts of evil, so I decided to give you the warning. He will grow up to be a powerful shinobi of Konoha, or become the ruthless nuke-nin that I know. Whatever path time takes all depends on your actions."

Hiruzen actually looked shocked. Who was he to this boy that he would risk his very existence to give him a chance to save his student from the evil he could become.

Now, in some timelines, as Hiruzen watched the boy, who he found as a ten, walk away as a boy about twelve. He would do one of many things.

He would kill Orochimaru to save Konoha, he could leave things as is, or he succeeded in saving Orochimaru from himself.

But in this story, he fails to save him, and realize he didn't have the heart to face off against his student he saw as a son, causing him think ahead of the rest.

The day Hiruzen met Minato; he got a hunch about where the young man came from, and when he found out Minato was dating a young Kushina Uzumaki, he clarified his hunches, only to know who the young man was when he found out Kushina was pregnant.

Hiruzen secretly followed Minato and Kushina, along with his wife as they left the village in order to keep the Kyuubi at bay.

Hiruzen was on his way back to his office, as he heard the screams, causing him to return to the building, where he found his dead wife, as well as several dead anbu, and a masked man running off with Kushina.

Hiruzen knew when it was time to plan ahead, and he knew what he had to do.

Hiruzen returned to the village, locating Tsunade, who he forced back for emergencies.

Tsunade had called him paranoid, believing Biwa, the woman who taught her some tricks, could handle the situation.

Hiruzen got her to follow him, and picked up a young brunette baby, who was sadly a girl who's single mother died from birth complications.

Tsunade mentioned her mother being from the red light district, which made him feel worse for using her.

Hiruzen raced back to the safe house with Tsunade, before tracking down the masked man, finding him as he was releasing the Kyubi upon Konoha.

Tsunade rushed to Kushina, aiding her by sealing up the leaking chakra coils, keeping her from dying of chakra exhaustion.

She knew Kushina could have gone a bit without the aid, but not much longer before her chakra would have all leaked out.

Kushina was out cold after the task though, Tsunade watched from afar as she saw the Kyubi disappear in a flash, while hearing the sounds of battle between the fourth Hokage and someone else.

Hiruzen got to the village as it was being crushed under the feet of the giant fox.

He used the only sealing technique he knew was strong enough to seal away the fox.

'Hopefully, Minato has the will to do what I cannot, and kill Orochimaru before he can destroy Konoha. I am sorry for leaving such a burden to both you, and this little girl.'

Hiruzen died, as he used the last of his chakra to seal the full Kyubi into the child with the help of the shinigami.

Minato and the masked man stood shocked that someone had stopped the Kyubi, causing the masked man to run away.

Minato rushed to meet up with Tsunade in the hospital, where he flashed them to when he found Tsunade healing Kushina, to find Kushina sleeping soundly, their baby in the crib next to her, while Tsunade stood nearby with a brunette child, a disappointed frown on her face.

Tsunade explained everything to Minato, causing him to look down sadly, feeling slightly guilty for picking on Hiruzen about his paranoid tendencies.

Minato had listened to Tsunade explain how Hiruzen struck Kyubi on it's head with his adamantine staff, hard enough to make it flinch, only for Jiraiya to jump in, already using sage mode in order to hold it off.

As Tsunade mentioned, the toad sage walked into the room after paying his respect to his now diseased sensei.

The village was in bad shape, and Minato had to lead the village back to its former glory.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=with Naruto after he left Hiruzen=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Naruto had made it back to his clones, and tripped into the seal when he stepped on his pant legs, finally shrinking enough to cause him problems.

Naruto's clones were all still the same as they stared at their creator, watching him stumble into the seal as a seven year old.

Naruto was hoping the effects would reverse themselves when he returned to his own time.

The five clones did some hand seals as they reversed the seal array and canceled the technique.

Now normally, the technique would actually return the person to their time and re age the person back to their normal selves.

But normally, they wouldn't cause a timeline altering event, as well as having an anchor to their own time.

The seal though, still did its job, but there were complications.

Without an anchor, which would have been five more people recasting the seal after he left, which would tell the seal when to return to, the seal instead sent Naruto, the only real person there, forward to the point in time where he is as old as he physically was.

Leaving Naruto, with the problem he currently was in.

He was an eight year old in the middle of the Konoha forests, with generations worth of seal notes sealed on his person, along with a lack of power due to his body not having big enough coils, which were still pretty big.

Just not big enough to let him defend himself against someone of high chunin rank, leaving him with his seals to use for defense if needed.

Naruto used a kunai to cut the ends of his pants, before using the ends as a belt to tie his pants up. Naruto then unsealed his giant sealing scroll and added his jacket and cloak to the long list of items the scroll contained.

Naruto proceeded to walk towards Konoha, unaware of the time he returned, but wishing Hiruzen did what needed to be done.

Naruto reached the top of the Hokage monument, only to notice that things weren't in a giant crater, meaning he stopped the invasion from happening, or he didn't go all the way forward.

"Fuck."

Naruto suddenly became surrounded by five anbu. The first one, with spikey white hair, that went straight up, who spoke in a kind voice.

"Naruto-kun? Why aren't you in class?"

Naruto placed his bet on the second outcome.

**=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=end chapter=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

**3,046 words.**

**Well, I hope I did better on this fiction than on my ruby trap fiction, which I am redoing, I just wanted to post this idea, mostly to get it out of my head and make room for ideas on my other fictions.**

**Though I still have a few ideas for the next few chapters of this one, meaning I will most like add to this fiction again, at least two more chapters before I have ideas for my other fictions.**

**Well, I hope you all enjoyed this fiction.**


	2. Chapter 2

**As well as everyone enjoyed the first chapter, while I have yet to finish the remake of my ruby trap fiction… which needs a better name when I think about it.**

**But this fiction is actually a success, though no one knows about the other fiction, the one I was trying to find, but if everyone prefers to ignore my request, oh well, I shall one day find it.**

**Also, I have recently received a question about the numbers in parentheses… if you all want me to stop with the author notes in the middle of my fictions than you should really know that the number is explained in the after story author notes… or credits if you prefer…**

**Well… enjoy.**

**=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=atop the Kage Monument=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

Naruto stared at Kakashi as he smiled.

"Hi, well there is a perfect reason for why I'm out here."

Kakashi, still hidden by his anbu mask chuckled.

"I sure hope so, considering that's where I saw you no less than a few minutes ago when we sensed the large chakra spike out here."

Naruto sweat dropped.

"Well, and here I thought we could all be civil."

Kakashi chuckled.

"Well, just come quietly and they can be. As long as you drop whatever technique your using."

Naruto chuckled as well, before his friendly smile turned sinister.

"Let us see if you guys are as bad as the anbu from my time."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at that statement, as Naruto dropped off the monument.

The entire anbu team rushed forward, just in time to see Naruto glide to the ground, with what appeared to be wings made of seals.

Kakashi couldn't see enough from his current distance, but he knew that this chase was going to be a problem.

"You four give chase, I will report to the Hokage."

With that, his team nodded as he went the Kage tower, and they ran after their target.

Naruto turned around and noticed Kakashi was not with them and smirked. Kakashi was the only one who stood a chance.

Naruto recalled the first time he gave the anbu a run for their money, with his randomness and unpredictability, Kakashi was the only one to keep up with him.

Naruto kept running as the four remaining anbu were catching up, only for him to dive into an alley as they all skidded by him.

The four anbu stepped into the alley to see Naruto standing there.

The four anbu suddenly tensed as Naruto smiled to them, only for them to notice a seal spread from Naruto's feet and surround them, causing them all to fall through the ground as if it wasn't there.

Kakashi arrived with five more anbu at the end of the alley.

"What did you do to the four that were chasing you?"

Naruto put on an innocent smile as he shrugged, only to lose composure as his father appeared next to Kakashi.

"How about telling me where they are."

The five anbu stepped forward to apprehend the boy, only for them to fall through the ground as well.

Naruto had gotten over his shock as he looked at the two shinobi who didn't come at him.

"That."

Minato actually frowned at the boy.

"We kind of figured that out now."

Four anbu arrived as Minato began to glare at the boy. Naruto smiled innocently when Minato raised his hand to stop his anbu from advancing, as he noticed his wife and nine other anbu on the roofs of the buildings that made the alley. Naruto chose then to speak.

"So, if I have a trap in front of me, what do I have to defend the other sides?"

Several anbu tensed.

"Though I didn't think I would catch the Yellow Flash in my trap as well."

Minato tensed as he stared at the boy, only for a seal array that appeared beneath them, which created a seal beneath him and each of his anbu, each flashing with a different color, before they went up in a pillar of smoke, one each of white, red, pink, yellow, black and blue.

Minato and his anbu each came out of the trap painted in a different color Minato ended up painted white, while Kakashi was painted red.

Naruto began to outright laugh at them, while Kushina laughed a bit.

Minato was stopped from getting angry when he smelled something horrid, before turning around to find his previous anbu he sent, covered in sewage water.

"What the…?"

One anbu glared.

"The brat's seal made us fall through the ground into the sewers."

Minato turned to the boy.

"You're very sure in your defenses there aren't you?"

Naruto gave the man an innocent smile, which reminded him of when Kushina pulled a prank, as he answered.

"Maybe."

Minato knew how hard it was to pull off looking like someone else, but it was like this kid wasn't even trying to copy his son, almost as if he was just mimicking how he would guess Kushina's son would act. Though he would admit to falling for his wife's pranks, but she at least stuck with pranking him, this kid had dropped two units of his anbu into the sewers and covered him and another unit in paint.

"Who are you?"

Naruto smirked.

"Technically, I am no one, I'm not even here."

Minato glared, nodding to Kakashi, who adjusted his headband and mask, only to sigh in irritation.

"It's a shadow clone."

Minato actually frowned. The only one who managed to trick him with a shadow clone before was Kushina, and that's because she was a sealing master, and she only really did that to tease him about being able to do it, and not giving him the secret to do it so he could ditch the paperwork.

Kakashi glared at the clone as he threw a kunai at it. Only for it to blow up and send orange paint upwards, covering those on the rooftops in said paint.

Kushina glared at nothing as she grounded out.

"This is war!"

Minato actually began to sweat at that, feeling sorry for the young boy.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=with the real Naruto=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Naruto was hiding at training ground seven, in a meditative pose on the same stump he was tied to, in order to commune with the spirits within.

Inside his mindscape he was sitting on a pedestal, surrounded by all nine tailed-beasts.

"So why is Gyuuki here?"

Kurama was the one to chuckle and explain.

"**You may have been too dumb to notice, but ever since you absorb the power from the Gedo Mazo, and since you got a small chunk of his chakra, along with eight full beasts, Gyuuki has had a connection to you and could have communicated with you for Bee, we all assumed you two didn't really care, though because you have more yokai than B, Gyuuki followed you into the past."**

Naruto frowned at the Biju, Kurama chuckled at the look as Gyuuki spoke.

"**Each time I switched between you two, I would take some of my yokai with me, and since Bee has no real source of yokai, I would return with less than I came with, eventually leaving B with none of it, though he wouldn't die, he would lose his ace if we did it too much, so we decided to inform you and B incase if an emergency called for it, which it did, but before I could get B to help, we went through the time portal."**

"And that explains why you're with me now."

The Biju all smiled as he placed the pieces together, though when all ten of them noticed that someone had entered the training grounds, Naruto awoke from his meditation.

The image that he saw, was his father covered in white paint, with Kakashi covered in red and his mother covered in orange, while they had four more covered in black, blue, pink, and yellow paint, while there were at least two units of anbu painted orange.

"Just for amusement purposes, could you shout its morphing time?"

Kushina almost smiled at the comment, along with a couple of the orange anbu, as Minato glared at the boy.

"What is the meaning of this?"

Naruto looked at the yondaime as if he was looking at an idiot… and he knew the look cause everyone gave it to himself at least once… except for Hinata, she giggled when he did or said something stupid.

"You are chasing me and I hid here waiting for you to fight me where no civilian would get in the way."

Minato actually glared at the look, and smirked at the reasoning.

"Well then, I guess we can take the extra step to bring you in unharmed."

Naruto smirked.

"You should worry about your anbu first."

Naruto's eyes became yellow with crossed pupils as he raised his arms and caused the sand in the area to surround him in a barrier, sharing control with Shukaku.

Kakashi, with his sharingan revealed, created a chidori, before rushing in to strike down the sand wall as he recalled the info the Leaf gained from the second shinobi war, when they battled the sand village.(1)

In a battle against the sand's Jinchuriki, they noted the eyes and the control over sand. The eyes matched the description, and he would have guessed about the sand easily, but to be able to summon this much sand all at once, from the middle of a forest, the boy must have been planning this confrontation.

Minato was forming his plan of interrogation, he needed to know how the boy learned the kage-bunshin, his level of seals was also astounding, and now he had to discover how the boy was capable of accessing the powers of the one-tailed beast.

Kushina was losing her anger about the whole paint her orange thing, now finding the humor in the situation, but was now more curious about the boy's background, once being a junchuriki herself, she knew about the cruelty of the sand, and seeing as this boy held Shukaku, he must have been from there.

All questions within the minds of the shinobi there halted the moment Kakashi's chidori hit the dome and blue flames escaped and flung Kakashi back.

The Naruto look-a-like's eyes were different, his right being yellow, and his left being green, neither having pupils, he also sported a bit of blue fire along his arms.

"Sorry for the change, Shukaku doesn't enjoy sharing for long."

The boy's words actually caused the shinobi there to widen their eyes and take several steps back.

Minato and Kushina were thinking a mile a minute trying to figure out the meaning of the boy's words, as Kakashi jumped back into the fight to give them time to figure this child out.

While Kushina kept thinking of answers for the things said, as well as how the boy had access to two different biju forms, Minato gained another shock.

Naruto was fighting Kakashi using a style of fighting he had only seen one other person use.

He was using the toad katas, only his sensei, Jiriya the Toad Sage should know.

Naruto jumped back as he breathed a ball of blue flames at Kakashi, forcing him to jump back to escape the pain.

Naruto was smiling a smile as big as Kushina's, and that made Kushina flinch slightly, knowing that the face she saw now was one she always wanted to see, but was now getting upset, knowing her real son was in the academy, and this boy was an imposter. She had tried several times to get her son to show her that smile, but he would always act like a spoiled child, who needed to be scolded, with an arrogant smirk, that he got from the village's pampering in order to get closer to the Hokage.

The Naruto she knew was nothing like this boy, and she realized she wished this was what her son would act like.

This boy was strange, he brought them to a training field, and was acting like he wanted to fight them, almost as if they were sparring.

Kushina rushed the boy, as Minato looked surprised as Naruto closed his eyes and the blue flames turned into scales as he crossed them, blocking her sword, and causing a shell to simply appear on his back, almost as if he transformed again.

"Some interesting information for you all to think on."

Naruto opened his eyes, revealing they were now red with green pupils.

"The biju are siphoning their chakra to me, but it tires them out with my body like it is."

In the trees someone actually realized something, as they jumped down next to Kushina, grabbing her hands, to stop her from continuing her assault upon the boy, Minato speaking to the person first.

"Jiriya, I assume you know this person, since you're defending him."

Jiriya smiled at his student.

"Sensei once told me a farfetched story about a boy who grew younger right before his eyes."

Everyone looked shocked at the sage's words, while the Naruto look-a-like smirked as he returned to his human form. Minato narrowed his eyes.

"And are you saying this was him?"

Jiriya chuckled.

"Don't you remember after the Kyubi incident? I asked Kushina all those questions about her clan seals, dealing with time travel, and never told you why. Well, it's because of the story I was told by my sensei. Hiruzen chose to take the choice from you about the jinchuriki because he didn't have the heart to kill Orochimaru, who escaped while your wife was having your daughter."

Naruto's eyes widened at that info, also taking a step back.

"So, Sarutobi-jii-san died sealing the nine-tails? But Minato was…"

Jiriya cut the boy off before he could continue.

"Sensei also told me that if I ever ran into you, than I should tell you that he failed your request, but felt your father could complete it for him, cause he did not have the heart to kill the boy he felt was his third son. The same feelings your own father has for Kakashi."

The young blond nodded as he looked down.

"I figured Jii-san had done it after I saw both my parents confronting me. But I guess with all the fun I was having it never really hit."

Jiriya walked over to him.

"Minato sealed Kyubi into you didn't he?"

Naruto actually gained red-slitted eyes as he nodded at the man, before he decided to give a little info.

"The kyubi says it's annoying how you all speak as if his name is Kyubi."

The gathered Shinobi all looked shocked as Minato asked.

"Are you telling me that the biju all have names?"

Naruto smirked.

"And I know them all, as a matter of fact, I sealed them all into me, that's how I had enough power to use the time seal alone."

Kushina actually chuckled.

"So, it takes you growing up alone to be like this?"

Naruto looked at his mother curiously as Minato comforted her, and Jiriya frowned, Minato decided to answer Naruto's questioning gaze.

"Our son in this timeline, the one where we are alive, where he has no loss and pretty much gets what he wants, while everyone sucks up to him because he is my son, he allowed it all to go to his head."

Naruto stared in shock.

"Damnit, without you I'm miserable, but with you I'm Sasuke. No matter where I go, it's like everyone is trying to prove Nagato right."

Jiriya actually looked shocked as he grabbed Naruto by his shoulders.

"What do you mean by that?"

Naruto frowned.

"Pervy Sage… I am from an alternate future… things might be different, Danzo may have not become such an ass in this timeline due to Hiruzen's death. One person's death, or someone being alive when they were normally dead, can change everything."

Jiriya actually chuckled as he let go of Naruto while the boy continued to speak.

"I don't even know if the masked man attacked during the Kyubi's assault."

Minato actually grew suspicious.

"And this information came to you how?"

Naruto smiled, not the fun smile he had earlier, but a gentle and serene smile.

"When you sealed the Kyubi in me, you also sealed yours and mom's chakra into me, you stopped me from releasing the Kyubi fully, and warned me of the masked man while mom helped me defeat the Kyubi when I was learning to control him forcibly."

Minato actually chuckled.

"Well, I guess I am just as smart in your timeline as I am in this one."

Jiriya smirked.

"Don't let it go to your head gaki."

Naruto chuckled.

"Yeah, after all, it took Ero-sennin here teaching me your rasengan before it was completed, as well as scroll learning the hiraishin before I mastered it as well."

Minato actually looked shocked.

"How old were you when you completed them?"

Naruto smirked.

"16 when I completed the rasen-shuriken, and 20 when I completed the Hiraishin mark."

Jiriya actually looked to be thinking about something while Minato just stared shocked, and Kushina smiled at her brilliant boy. The anbu, including Kakashi, who all felt forgotten, stared in shock. Naruto chuckled sheepishly.

"Well, Kakashi does deserve some credit though, considering he taught me how to advance the Rasengan and gave me the scroll for the hiraishin."

Kakashi actually smiled a bit, believing he must have taken care of the boy.

Naruto sighed.

"So, I guess we wait until my body returns to it's former power, than I return to my normal shinobi duties!"

Minato smirked.

"Actually, you will be returning to the academy son."

Naruto widened his eyes in shock before turning to run, only to be caught in chakra chains from his mother.

"No! No! No! This is cruel and unusual torture!"

Jariya and the anbu deadpanned at the two parents of now a set of twins, as they dragged the supposed hero, jinchuriki of nine biju, and seals master, along with ninjutsu specialist, through town and to school, all the while, the young boy kicking and screaming about how cruel they were, and how he was technically not their son and an adult.

Only for them to tell him to shut up or he was grounded.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=at the academy=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Iruka sighed as he found Naruto and his friends picking on Yuki, the jinchuriki of Kyubi.

As he was about to walk over and stop them, everyone stopped as they heard arguing, walking towards the academy.

Everyone recognized Naruto's parents, though why they heard Naruto confused them greatly.

"I am telling you, this is a mistake. Maybe I can fix this and return myself to the proper future."

Kushina was the one who answered.

"Trying to return to the future again would take you to one of the many futures this timeline can become, not your own. And even if you switched timelines you would never know which one you are in."

The conversation actually confused everyone as Naruto walked over to the gates, expecting his parents to be coming for him for something important.

Only for him and everyone else to drop their jaws in shock as the Yondaime and his wife entered the grounds with a tied up Naruto, who wore a black t-shirt that was too big for him, along with black torn pants, and no shoes.

Kushina picked the boy up, releasing him from the chains. The Naruto that was released looked shyly at the academy, before he was covered in black seals, glowed red and tried to escape. Key word was try because Minato had also used a hiraishin seal he placed on the academy for emergencies to try and stop Naruto from escaping.

The students were all shocked, the boy had used the hiraishin, while differently than the yellow flash, there was no mistaking it.

The red flashed moved quickly as it flew and crashed into the wall of the building.

Minato wobbled about a bit before shaking his head and running to his injured son.

Naruto stood from the rubble, crying as he spoke.

"I guess a normal hiraishin is enough to counter my hiraishin seal."

Minato looked confused.

"What do you mean? I was just trying to catch you."

Naruto sighed as he stood up, brushing the rubble off him as he spoke.

"The hiraishin originally separates your molecules and moves them rapidly to the kunai, the molecules move at a rate that allows you to go through any obstacle. Barriers are a different story than a wall, but if you have enough power than you can bust through it. But the reason the molecules are able to move through things is because they move quickly enough that they avoid other molecules, but since your molecules moved as fast as mine, if not faster, you were able to hit me, and since your body is more used to the movement of the hiraishin, you will be able to counter mine every time, until I get my body to a level it can handle the stress of collision, as well as regain some of my loss chakra reserves."

The children and Iruka were all staring in shock at the young boy's words, Minato was nodding in understanding as Kushina smiled.

Naruto chuckled as he walked up to his alternate self.

"Well, since we are the same, and considering this is your timeline, you may all call me Arashi."

Arashi bowed as he introduced himself.

Minato and Kushina both chuckled sheepishly as they scratched behind their necks, realizing they forgot to think on that.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=end=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

**Alright, there you go, the next chapter, I hope it was as good as the first, and I apologize for taking this long to post it, but I have been running into problems lately.**

**Getting into college, dealing with the holidays that I am left alone to set up for, going to funerals, dealing with my baby brother's appendix nearly bursting…**

**Everything is going down the pooper rather slowly for me, and not to mention I have also been getting distracted by my new ps3, and Skyrim and Resident Evil 6…**

**I also have no computer of my own, and am forced to borrow my sister's which sucks, as well as the fact that I have also been getting pestered by my cousin to play league of legends… not as much as all of you bug me for new chapters, but it's still annoying.**

**(1) I have no clue about the order of the wars and which villages the leaf battled in which, but I am sure about that and I am also sure about the sand using it's jinchuriki, for who wouldn't use their weapon during war, and what village would be dumb enough not to write down info like jinchuriki characteristics?**

**And as a reminder, try reading the author notes to find out what the numbers mean…**


End file.
